


About a strange strain of Corruption.

by Lithiumstars



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Yogscast
Genre: Beholding Avatar Rythian, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Other, The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), Transcript Format, taken from a prompt i got on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiumstars/pseuds/Lithiumstars
Summary: It itches. More than you could imagine. It’s bone deep. I’ve forgotten what my hands used to look like. Your entire body isn’t yours. It’s not dysphoria, it’s not euphoria. It’s just not yours. It tells me I’m doing a service, that I’m helping, that I’m saving it. I don’t believe it. I Know it’s not true, but my.. my friends, they don’t, and they won’t listen. They can't.Yogs/TMA crossover
Relationships: Rythian Enderborn/ Lalna Jones/ Nanosounds
Kudos: 8





	About a strange strain of Corruption.

Now, I don't tend to record a foreword, but this situation certainly seems to require one. This.. infection-

_Yes._

This infection, how much of your body has it consumed?

(Sighs. Shuffle of fabric.) _Both arms, most of my right leg, and this.. this whole area._

Could you name that 'area', for the tape.

_My chest, although it doesn't cover where my heart is? And my neck, going up to my chin._

Is that why you wear the mask?

(Static.) _No._

(A beat of silence.)

Alright then.

Statement of Rythian Enderborn on the subject of an.. Infestation of purple rot. Statement taken directly from subject by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute. Statement begins:

_Alright so, um, context. I had recently started living with an old friend and his partner-_

Names, please. Full names.

_I had started living with an old friend, Lalna Jones, and his partner, Nano- I don’t know her surname. I’d just left a pretty awful living situation, to describe it lightly. That’s not what this is about, so I’ll be brief. You Know about the beholding, correct? I serve the ceaseless watcher, I’m a researcher at heart. I’d got into a, well, a situation with the Mother of Puppets that left me severed from my link to the Eye. It was awful, my head was fuzzy and I couldn’t focus, I found myself forgetting things that had happened moments before._

_The infection though, this.. Flux, as we took to calling it, began with Lalna’s improper scientific method in his labs, after I had warned him a number of times about it. Nano had fell into it-_

What is it, exactly? If you know.

_It’s, well it sounds almost silly, but considering the nature of what we both Know, it’s a form of magic. Well, no, not ‘magic’, but- hmm. It’s a power of sorts, rampant filth in a form that certainly resembles traditional magic. Nano, having made physical contact for it, became a host of sorts. It clung to her body, more like a surface layer at first. They tried to remove it, of course, but nothing seemed to touch it. It also didn’t show any real negative side effects, at this first stage. It wasn’t until it started to spread up Nano’s arm, up to their face, that it was any real cause for concern._

_Lalna caught it around this time. It appeared to be a different strain, much paler than the grape-wine colour that Nano’s was. His hands were enveloped, as was a small patch on his face. It must have been transmitted through contact._

_I moved in with them just after Lalna was infected. Nano’s had been progressing far faster than Lalna’s had, covering her entire right arm and working its way up from their palm on the other. I wanted to help them, obviously. I was… indebted, in a way, for them giving me a place to stay. Nothing we did scraped it, though. This is when we really started thinking about it as a, uh, an aspect of one of the other Powers. Filth, most likely. It’s an infection, slowly consuming the body and thoughts._

_It’s nothing like the Puppet’s line of thought. It’s still your brain, but It is also there. Writhing, squirming thoughts that worm their way in. You’re a host, not a victim, it says. Stop resisting it, this is for you. Look what you’re doing, isn’t it incredible. It, hah, it really took to me. I suppose I had little in the way of resistance. I’d had run-ins with a few Powers at this point, and well, they’re not keen on the Beholder, are they? Weakened by the Mother, too. It spread faster on me than it was on either Lalna and Nano._

And now?

_It itches. More than you could imagine. It’s bone deep. I’ve forgotten what my hands used to look like. Nano’s forgotten herself. Lalna’s on his way there. Your entire body isn’t yours. It’s not dysphoria, it’s not euphoria. It’s just not yours. It tells me I’m doing a service, that I’m helping, that I’m saving it. I don’t believe it. I Know it’s not true, but my.. my friends, they don’t, and they won’t listen. They can't. I know you look into these things, I know you have.. some power over this, and I’ve already failed to help them._

_Can you?_

I’m afraid not. The Corruption doesn’t take kindly to being cured, we’ve found.

_Hah. That’s fair. Don’t look like that, all scared. I’m not going to hurt you. We’re both Beholders here, Archivist. Statement Ends._

I followed up this statement myself. Not sure I’m used to that, yet. I noticed similarities between this case and case #9950503 - A purple rot that started in a man’s bathroom and ended up infecting him. The statement described him as wearing clothes from head to toe, and at the end, with purple crusted around his eyes and mouth, and purple veins in his eyes.

The man, Rythian, came into my office covered head to toe in clothing, a thick medical mask over his face. His eyes weren’t purple. I found records of Nano and Lalna Jones, where they lived, the addition of Rythian to the lease, everything lines up. Rythian didn’t answer any follow up questions, nor would he allow me to speak with his partners. It appeared he was looking for information, for a cure, not entirely to give a statement. Which is fair, I suppose.

I really, really am starting to dislike the Corruption.

End recording.


End file.
